Sakit
by caca 27
Summary: Saat Haru mengetahui perasaan Tsuna kepada Kyoko...
1. Chapter 1

Hello all~! Sorry for this late update. Hahahha, I've been so busy and have lots of homework to do. Anyway, this is my third fic, enjoy~ ^_^v *digeplak gara-gara sok pake bahasa inggris*

* * *

><p><span>Warning<span>: **Gaje, OOC, menyebabkan kegilaan, dan penyakit orang gak waras yang lain**…

Diclaimer:

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn** belongs to **Akira Amano-san**

**Sakit **by **Caca27**

Saat ku lihat kau bersamanya, dadaku terasa sakit…

kenapa?

Apa ada yang salah dengan tubuhku?

Rasanya sesak, seakan ditahan bernapas…

Pulang sekolah, adalah waktu yang sangat dinanti-nanti oleh semua murid sekolah. Ya, termasuk di sekolahku. Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, anak-anak segera memenuhi koridor. Aku ragu koridor sekolah yang sudah retak-retak ini dapat bertahan beberapa tahun lagi.

Dengan langkah gontai, aku keluar dari gedung sekolahku. Hufft. Berdesakan di koridor dapat membuatku menjadi seperti ini, apalagi kalau aku ikut pengantrian sembako? Bisa pingsan kali aku.

Aku berjalan dalam hening. Sesekali aku menatap langit yang berwarna oranye. Warna oranye kontras dengan warna ungu. Hmm, hari sudah sore. Aku mau capat-cepat pulang dan menyelonjorkan kakiku. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja jalanku terhenti. Aku melihat 2 orang yang kukenal. Mereka sedang duduk berdua di taman yang kosong. Aku pun segera mengambil posisi untuk bersembunyi. Bersembunyi untuk mengintip.

Aku mengendap-endap dan berhasil masuk ke semak-semak di belakang mereka. Kurasa mereka sedang berbicara serius sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiranku yang agak bergemerisik. Kutajamkan pendengaranku.

"A-aku, suka padamu, Kyoko-chan."

Hening. Jantungku serasa mau copot. Darahku memompa lebih cepat. Keringatku menetes. Dan tanganku bergetar. Dadaku sesak. Ternyata, selama ini rasa suka ku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ternyata, Tsuna-kun… menyukai Kyoko-chan. Lidahku terasa kelu. Dan aku masih menunggu jawaban Kyoko-chan dengan tidak sabar.

Setelah keheningan yang cukup mencekam, Kyoko-chan pun angkat bicara, "U-um… aku juga."

Seperti menghantamku, kata-kata Kyoko-chan membuatku sesak. Sepertinya hari ini aku memang tidak enak badan. Keringat dingin terus mengalir di sekujur tubuhku dan keadaanku kacau.

Lalu, tak lama setelah jawaban Kyoko-chan, Tsuna-kun langsung memeluk Kyoko-chan. Aku tak sanggup bernapas. Napasku tercekat. A-apakah yang kulihat ini kenyataan?

Aku rasa aku tak sanggup melihatnya lebih lama. Ada perasaan tak nyaman di hatiku. Segera saja kupalingkan wajahku. Dan mencoba untuk pergi dengan tenang dan tidak membuat suara. Ya, untungnya berhasil pergi. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan tahu apa yang akan kukatakan pada mereka berdua. Sejoli yang baru saja berpacaran.

Saat ku sampai di rumah, aku segera berlari ke kamarku yang berada di lantai 2. Dengan menahan air mata, aku segera menjatuhkan tubuhku di atas ranjang. Kupeluk gulingku dengan erat. Tak pernah kurasakan sakit yang seperti ini. Kurasa, aku akan mati. Tapi, tugas-tugas dari sekolahku bergentayangan dalam kepalaku. Kenapa disaat seperti ini malah tugas-tugas yang terpikirkan olehku? Ya, baiklah… lebih baik aku mengalihkan pikiranku ke tugas-tugasku daripada bersedih karena kejadian tadi.

Aku turun dari ranjangku dan aku mengambil tas sekolahku, dan langsung mengeluarkan tugas yang tadi di berikan oleh guruku di sekolah. mengambil tempat pensilku, dan mulai mencoret-coret kertas berisikan tugas itu. Tapi, hasilnya tetap saja, aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Air mata merembes membasahi pipiku.

Akupun naik ke atas ranjangku dan merebahkan tubuhku lagi. Dadaku sakit. Sangat sakit. Membuat air mataku terus mengalir tak berhenti. Sampai akhirnya aku terlelap tanpa mengganti seragam sekolahku.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah dengan burung-burung berkicauan. Membuat orang-orang bersemangat menjalani hari-hari mereka. Tapi semua kicauan ceria burung-burung tidak membuat efek terhadapku. Aku masih syok atas apa yang terjadi kemarin. Peristiwa kemarin membuat dadaku sakit dan aku mulai meneteskan lagi air mataku.

Aku berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk. Menatapi jalan yang kutapaki. Sesekali ku naikan kepalaku untuk melihat kemana kakiku membawaku. Biasanya aku akan mengambil rute yang biasa diambil Tsuna-kun dan kawan-kawannya ke sekolah. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Aku tidak mempunyai tenaga sama sekali untuk pergi ke rute yang sama. Semua itu membuatku sangat frustasi. Membuat kepalaku berdenyut-denyut, membuat nafasku tak teratur, dan membuatku tidak nyaman.

Akhirnya aku sampai di sekolah dengan selamat tanpa menabrak tiang listrik karena aku berjalan menunduk. Aku segera mengarahkan langkahku ke kelasku. Dengan lesu kubuka pintu kelas yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sangat berat sejak terakhir kali aku melakukan hal yang sama (sebenarnya aku melakukannya setiap hari sebelum memasuki kelas. Tentu saja, membuka pintu. Tak mungkin kan aku yang seorang manusia normal menembus pintu?).

Aku menghampiri kursiku. Dan beberapa menit kemudian bel sekolah berbunyi. Membuat seluruh murid memasuki kelas. Dan pelajaran dimulai…

.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah bukanlah waktu yang buruk. Semua orang tahu itu. Ya, dan itulah sebabnya dianggap sebagai waktu paling membahagiakan bagi sebagian besar siswa-siswi di sekolah manapun. Tak terkecuali di sekolahku. Suara riuh anak-anak membuat koridor-koridor di sekolahku sangat bising. Tapi waktu pulang juga bukan waktu yang bisa membuatku menyunggingkan senyumku. Hari ini aku tak bisa tersenyum. Bahkan jika ada guru aku hanya bisa menunjukkan senyuman dipaksaku, dan alhasil semua orang malah ketakutan. Wajahku juga lebih pucat dari biasanya. Semua orang mengatakan hal itu berulang-ulang. Dan terus menanyakan apakah aku lebih baik beristirahat di UKS dan bla, bla, bla.

Aku tak tahan lagi dengan semua kalimat pertanyaan yang terus diulang-ulang. Aku keluar dari gerbang sekolah dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti aku memasuki gerbang sekolah pagi tadi. Hawa hitam seperti membayang-bayang di sekitarku. Membuat orang-orang sedikit menjauh dariku. Aku sedikit lega karenanya. Setidaknya tidak akan ada yang bertanya tentang hal-hal yang sama berulang-ulang.

Tapi tak sengaja aku mengambil rute yang biasa kupakai. Rute yang akan membuatku bertemu dengan Tsuna-kun dan yang lain. Lalu, kupercepat langkahku. Takut Tsuna-kun dan yang lain ada di belakangku dan menyusulku. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan kukatakan kepada mereka. Lidahku sangat kelu dan terasa aneh.

Dan sialnya, nasib baik tak ada di pihakku saat ini.

"Haru!" Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan yang lainnya memanggilku dari belakang. Ku intip sedikit dari ujung mataku. Dan aku dapat melihat Tsuna-kun dan Kyoko-chan berdua berdekatan sedang bergandengan tangan. Sedangkan yang lainnya terlihat seperti biasa. Aku yang melihat Tsuna-kun dan Kyoko-chan bergandengan tangan langsung mempercepat langkah kakiku. Tangan kananku memegang dadaku yang tiba-tiba saja sakit. Kepalaku kembali berdenyut. Dan napasku kembali tak teratur. Apa yang baru saja terjadi pada tubuhku?

.

.

.

.

Sore hari. Saatnya pulang ke rumah. Aku menghampiri Kyoko-chan dan mengajaknya pulang bersama. dan dia menyetujuinya. Kemarin sore aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Dan yang terjadi setelah itu… kalian pasti sudah tau jawabannya. Ya, dia menerimaku. Entah kenapa saat kupulang sore kemarin, semua orang di rumah sudah tahu tentang aku dan Kyoko-chan yang sudah resmi berpacaran.

Seperti biasa, tentu saja aku tidak pulang sendirian. Ada Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan Oni-san. Kami semua berjalan dengan santai sambil bercanda sesekali. Tapi aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Sesuatu yang tak kutahu. Tapi aku merasakannya. Lalu sesampainya kami di pertigaan, aku melihat Haru berjalan dengan langkah terburu-buru di depan kami. Yang lainnya pun melihatnya. Saat kami panggil, anak itu sempat memperlambat jalannya. Dia tahu bahwa kami memanggilnya. Lalu dia mengintip dari balik bahunya. Dan kembali berjalan dengan langkah yang lebar dan cepat. Seakan dia tidak ingin kami menyusulnya.

"Hei! Kau! Beraninya KAU meng-ACUH-kan Juudaime! Tunjukkan sedikit rasa hormatmu!" teriak Gokudera-kun yang langsung mengeluarkan Dinamitnya entah dari mana.

"Maa, maa, kau mau main kembang api lagi? Tadi bukannya di sekolah sudah, Hayato?" tanya Yamamoto sambil menunjukkan senyum kebanggaannya.

"Diam kau! Baseball Freak!" teriak Gokudera ke Yamamoto yang masih tersenyum sambil tertawa.

"Sudahlah Gokudera-kun, tak perlu dipusingkan," kataku dengan wajah khawatir. Takut-takut kalau Gokudera-kun akan melemparkan dinamit-dianamitnya ke arah Haru. Aku pun memalingkan wajahku untuk melihat Haru. Tapi yang di kulihat hanya jalan yang kosong. Dimana Haru? Cepat sekali dia pergi?

.

.

.

.

Aku mencoba untuk menghirup udara. Paru-paruku sepertinya kosong karena aku berlari tadi. untungnya lariku tak mereka sadari. Sekarang aku mencoba untuk menenangkan detak jantungku. Lari sprint tadi benar-benar menguras energiku.

Aku pun mulai berjalan normal lagi. 1 blok lagi dan aku akan sampai di rumahku. Tapi aku melihat sesuatu atau tepatnya seseorang berdiri di depan rumahku. Dengan baju ala mafia-nya. Aku langsung mengenali anak kecil yang berdiri di depan rumahku. Itu Reborn!

Aku mendekati Reborn yang kemudian mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatapku.

"Ciao," sapanya.

"HAHIII? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Reborn? Mana yang lain? Apa kau ditelantarkan oleh Tsuna-kun?" tanyaku yang langsung panik. Biar bagaimanapun aku tahu Tsuna-kun pasti yang mengajarkan gaya pakaian dan sikap mafia kepada anak kecil ini. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin anak sekecil Reborn dapat begitu mengenal hal-hal yang hanya pernah kulihat di TV?

Di depanku Reborn hanya diam. Dia tampak seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kira-kira apa yang akan dikatakannya?

"Ya, Dame-Tsuna menelantarkanku. Dia malah asik pacaran dengan Kyoko. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan," kata Reborn dengan begitu lancar.

"HAHII? Apakah itu benar Reborn? Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kuantar kau kembali ke rumah Tsuna-kun," dalam hati aku terus menahan sakit. Entah kenapa sekarang aku tak sanggup mendengar nama Kyoko-chan dan Tsuna-kun lagi dengan normal.

Tapi saat sudah mau sampai di rumah Tsuna-kun, aku baru menyadari. Betapa bodohnya aku ini. Bagaimana aku akan menghadapi Tsuna-kun dan yang lainnya? Mungkin saja mereka akan menanyakan yang aneh-aneh. Lebih baik aku antarkan sampai depan blok rumahnya saja.

"Reborn, aku mengantarmu sampai disini saja ya? Aku punya segudang tugas yang harus kukerjakan hari ini," ucapku mencoba untuk pulang secepatnya.

"Tapi, kita belum sampai rumah Dame-Tsuna. Aku mau kau mengantarku sampai ke dalam rumah…" kata Reborn dengan wajah sedih (A/N: Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi aura Reborn tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia sedih? =.="). Aku pun tak tega. Aku memutuskan untuk mengantarnya sampai dalam! Baiklah! Akan kuantar kau Reborn! Kataku dalam hati untuk menyemangati diri.

"Y-ya baiklah," kataku sebelum melanjutkan jalanku sambil menggandeng tangan kecil Reborn.

.

.

.

.

Aku sampai di depan rumah Tsuna-kun. Aku menatap bangunan yang terlihat kokoh itu dengan keraguan. Lalu akupun mengetuk pintu.

"Permisi!" seruku. Suaraku terdengar serak dan…gugup? Di sampingku Reborn hanya menatap pintu. Kami menunggu pintu terbuka. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, setelah suara gedubrak dari dalam, pintu pun terbuka lebar. Memperlihatkan 4 sosok yang ku kenal. Tsuna-kun, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, dan…Kyoko-chan? Apa yang Kyoko-chan lakukan disini? Oh ya, aku baru ingat, dia kan "pacar" Tsuna-kun sekarang. Untuk apa aku bertanya lagi? Jelas-jelas mereka akan terus bersama. Aaargh! Bodohnya aku ini!

Aku masih terdiam mematung sedangakan pikiranku mengutuk diri. Reborn yang di sebelahku dengan gayanya berkata, "Ciao!"

Aku pun tersadar dari pikiranku. Sekarang 4 orang di depanku menatap Reborn. Yamamoto langsung tersenyum.

"Halo pria kecil!" katanya riang kepada Reborn. Gokudera hanya menatapku dan Reborn bergantian. Khususnya untukku, dia menghadiahiku tatapan ter…tersadisnya? Oh baiklah! Aku akan mengembalikan Reborn dan pulang secepatnya!

Tsuna-kun menatapku lama. Lalu mulai membuka mulutnya untuk berkata, tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Dia pun menutup lagi mulutnya, seakan ragu untuk berbicara.

"U-um, Haru-chan, tadi saat di jalan kok tidak menyahut?" tanya Kyoko-chan tiba-tiba. Membuat aku teringat akan kejadian tadi. Saat aku tidak menggubris sahutan Tsuna-kun.

"U-u-um… A-ah? Ma-masa? Kalian tak salah orang? A-aku tak mendengar kalian menyahut," kataku gugup. Tsuna-kun kembali menatapku. Sekarang dengan pandangan bingung. Aku yakin dia tahu yang sebenarnya. Bahwa aku hanya pura-pura tak mendengar.

"Cih, alasan," kata Gokudera-kun yang berdiri di samping Tsuna-kun. Apa sih yang sebenarnya dia inginkan? Apa dia ingin aku mati berdiri disini karena tingkahnya itu? Aku pun menarik napas dalam-dalam. Membuangnya dari mulut. Untuk memperlambat debar jantungku.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu, Hayato. Mungkin saja Haru memang benar tidak mendengar," kata Yamamoto sembari menatapku lagi dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau kesini, hah?" tanya Gokudera kasar.

"O-oh iya, aku baru ingat, aku mau mengantarkan Reborn. Tadi dia menungguku di depan rumahku. Jadi, kuantar saja kesini," jawabku apa adanya.

Tsuna-kun masih belum membuka mulut. Dia masih terdiam. Menatapku lama. Hanya menatap. Tanpa ada emosi yang pas. Kira-kira apa yang sedang dipikirkannya ya? Apakah dia menyadari keanehanku? Yah, terserah lah, yang pasti aku mau cepat-cepat pulang sekarang. Bersama dengannya di saat seperti ini membuatku tidak nyaman. Tapi baru saja aku mau membuka mulut untuk permisi pulang, Kyoko-chan memotongku.

"Haru-chan, kau sekalian makan malam di sini saja. Nanti pulang bersama kami setelah makan, bagaimana? Aku dan Nana-san sedang memasak di dapur, mau membantuku?" tanya Kyoko-chan.

"U-um," aku bingung mau menjawab apa. Kata-kata berterbangan di benakku. Tapi aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Sebagian dari diriku ingin agar aku pulang saja. Tapi sebagian lagi berkata tidak baik menolak ajakan orang. Dan akhirnya aku memutuskan, untuk menerima ajakannya. "Ba-baiklah."

.

.

.

.

Langit sudah gelap. Piring-piring sudah di tata rapi di rak piring. Dan semua orang sudah kenyang. Aku sebaiknya cepat pulang, kataku dalam hati. Aku pun pamit pulang duluan dengan alasan mempunyai segudang tugas di rumah. Mereka semua percaya saja. Tapi seseorang jelas sedang menatapiku karena belum mempercayai alasanku. Yup, tak lain dan tak bukan, Tsuna-kun.

Aku pun segera mengambil dan memakai sepatuku. Melangkah keluar rumah Tsuna-kun dan mulai berjalan dalam kesunyian. Tapi beberapa menit setelah berjalan, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari di belakangku. Aku pun menoleh, dan apa yang kudapati membuatku pucat…

.

.

.

.

Aku terus menatapnya curiga. Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikannya. Terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Setelah dia pergi, aku pun beralasan ingin mengembalikan barang Haru yang tertinggal untuk mengejarnya.

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menyusulnya. Setelah beberapa menit, aku dapat mengenali sosok yang ada di depanku. Wajah tertunduk. Seakan-akan dia berjalan melihat ke bawah, tapi memang seperti itu benar. Mungkin karena mendengar langkah kakiku, dia menoleh. Wajahnya diliputi oleh rasa kaget dan…takut? Aku pun mempercepat langkahku, menghampirinya. Aku memanggilnya dan dia berhenti.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh," napasku masih tersengal-sengal karena berlari. "Ini, kau meninggalkan sesuatu," kataku sambil menyerahkan sebuah kantong. Dia menatapku bingung.

"Ini…?"

"Itu kado, untuk ulang tahunmu beberapa hari lalu, maaf ya, Haru, Aku baru sempat memberikannya sekarang. Kuharap itu cukup," sekarang dia menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Mengamati ekspresiku.

"Oh," katanya datar. Tapi mimiknya masih sama seperti tadi. Kaget dan sedikit…takut? Dia mulai berjalan pergi. Tapi sebelum dia melangkah lebih jauh, aku menangkap tangannya. Hei? Apa yang kulakukan?

"U-um, Ha-haru, sebenarnya, aku ingin bertanya tentang kejadian tadi siang," kataku agak ragu. Sekarang wajahnya mulai mengeras. Aku menatap matanya. Mencoba untuk mencari suatu ekspresi dalam dirinya.

"U-um… ta-tadi… si-siang? A-aku benar-benar tidak mendengar kalian kok, la-lagi pula untuk apa aku tidak menjawab kalian? M-mungkin kalian salah orang kali, mungkin saja itu bukan a-aku," katanya agak terbata-bata.

Aku masih tak percaya dengan kata-katanya, tapi… mau apa lagi? Aku bukan orang yang bisa memaksa orang. Tidak mungkin kan aku memaksanya mengakui bahwa dia berbohong? Aku pun terdiam. "Oh, baiklah. Sampai nanti," kataku akhirnya.

Dia masih berdiri diam di tempatnya semula saat aku berlalu pergi.

.

.

Aku menatap barang yang ada di tanganku dengan emosi yang tak terbaca bahkan oleh diriku sendiri. Lalu aku memasukkannya ke dalam saku bajuku dan berlalu pergi pulang ke rumahku.

.

.

To be continue

* * *

><p>Hehehe, Saya minta maaf untuk keterlambatan update, btw, fic saya yang dua lagi belum dilanjutkan, malah buat fic baru… *digeplak* okay, I hope you'll be patient to wait for the next chapter~! See ya~ ^O^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Oke, jadi... gue berpikir untuk merubah cerita ini jadi menurut sudut pandang orang ketiga. Dan juga, gue berterima kasih banyak banget buat semua yang udah nge follow dan berbaik hati untuk membaca lanjutan dari cerita ini.

Well, enjoy the story then~

Suara berisik dari headphone Haru membuat gadis itu terjaga sejak matahari hilang di ufuk barat. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi beberapa hari ini sampai-sampai mendengarkan koleksi lagu dark-metalnya yang berisikan orang-orang dengan racauan aneh.

Sudah seminggu sejak dia mendapatkan sebuah bingkisan kecil dari Tsuna, orang yang sejak beberapa hari ini terngiang di kepalanya. Dia tidak membukanya. Bahkah bingkisan itu tersembunyi dengan aman di bawah tempat tidurnya. Dia tidak ingin beresiko melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya. Dia benci harus memikirkan bahwa Tsuna sebenarnya adalah orang yang sangat tidak peka. Apalagi dengan semua kode yang dia lakukan untuk mengambil perhatiannya.

"Haaaa...," Haru menghela napas berat. Dia membalik tubuhya untuk menghadap jendela.

Malam ini Bulan bersinar terang dengan cahaya aneh. Lagu dark-metal di playlistnya hampir mencapai akhir dan matanya tidak lelah sama sekali. Dia kembali menghembuskan napas berat.

_Apa yag akan kulakukan sekarang?_ pikirnya dalam hati. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu hubungan Kyoko-chan dan Tsuna-kun. Tapi di lain sisi dia tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaan sakit yang terus berkecamuk dalam dadanya.

Rasanya sakit, sesak. Membuatnya sering terjaga tanpa alasan di malam hari.

Tapi lalu dia memikirkan tawa Tsuna-kun dan senyuman kecil dari Kyoko-chan yang sering dilihatnya. Dia tidak mungkin berbuat sesuatu yang bisa membuat sedih kedua sahabatnya itu. Tidak, dia tidak bisa. Dan tidak akan pernah.

Di ranjangnya dia membalik lagi badannya. Dia bingung. Suara di headphonenya sudah berhenti. Sunyi malam menjadi semakin terdengar nyaring. Keheningan menjadi semakin keras. Dia tidak tahu kalau hening itu lebih bersuara dibandingkan dengan suatu lagu.

Kali ini dia membalik badannya hingga punggungnya menyentuh ranjang sepenuhnya. Dia menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang dihiasi bintang-bintang plastik yang menyala dalam gelap. Suara hening semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia mencoba untuk menutup matanya, tapi tidak ada yang terjadi.

Indera pendengarannya masih mendengar sunyi, indra penglihatannya masih tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan gelap gulita mata yang tertutup.

_Sehari lagi tidak tidur_, pikirnya dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

.

Orang-orang di lapangan bermain bola dengan riang. Haru melihatnya dari tempatnya duduk di kelas. Guru Sejarahnya sedang menjelaskan suatu peristiwa negara yang membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi karena ceritanya yang memakan waktu panjang.

Pikirannya terbang kembali ke hari itu.

"A-aku, suka padamu, Kyoko-chan."

"U-um… aku juga."

Seperti suatu kilasan cepat, dia memalingkan pandangannya dari lapangan. Mencoba untuk menghilangkan kilasan itu dari pandangannya dengan berkonsentrasi pada gurunya yang tidak berhenti mengucapkan kata 'jadi' secara berulang-ulang.

_Apakah aku harus mengatakan perasaanku pada Tsuna-kun? Tidak, tidak. Tentu saja Tidak, Idiot! Apa kau ingin melihat Kyoko-chan menangis?! _debatnya dalam hati.

Dia tidak berhenti memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan saat sebuah kapur melesat terbang dengna kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya.

—**pletak !—**

"Adududuh!" dahinya memerah dan beberapa teman sekelasnya tertawa kecil. Sedangkan gurunya di depan menatapnya dengan mata melotot.

"Jadi, Haru, bisa kau jelaskan, maksud Ibu, persingkat, apa yang baru ibu ceritakan?" kata guru sejarahnya itu sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Eh—itu, ehem..," tidak. Dia tidak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa. Semua mata sekarang tertuju padanya, dan beberapa anak menutup mulut mereka, tertawa.

"Sepulang sekolah, temui Ibu," kata gurunya galak. Setelah itu semua orang kembali melihat ke depan dan memerhatikan dengan baik.

.

.

.

.

.

Haru berjalan dengan gontai. Setelah mendapat ceramah dari gurunya di ruang guru, dia bersumpah tidak akan bengong lagi pada pelajarannya. Akibatnya, dia telat satu jam dari jam pulangnya.

Dengan langkah cepat dia berjalan pulang. Tapi suatu pemandangan membuatnya langsung bersembunyi di belakang tempat sampah besar.

_Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Di ujung jalan, dia dapat melihat Tsuna-kun dan Kyoko-chan bergandengan tangan sambil bercakap-cakap seru. Hal itu dapat terlihat dari wajah mereka berdua dan suara girang mereka dari tempatnya berjongkok.

Dadanya sakit.

_Ah ya. Aku lupa. Tentu saja mereka berdua, Toh mereka pacaran, _pikirnya sambil menghela napas berat.

Dengan memberanikan diri, dia berdiri tegap dan melanjutkan jalannya. Dia tidak mau terlihat bodoh lagi, dan dia juga tidak mau Kyoko-chan dan Tsuna-kun khawatir dengannya yang selalu sembunyi saat bertemu mereka ataupun Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Well, bisa dibilang, dia hanya bersikap seperti itu saat bertemu dengan Tsuna dan Kyoko.

Dia melankah dengna santai, yah, setidaknya, mencoba untuk santai. Tapi kepalan tangannya di dalam sakunya tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketidak percayaan dirinya berjalan ke arah mereka.

Beberapa meter darinya, Tsuna dan Kyoko menyadari Haru berjalan ke arah mereka. Kyoko yang pertama kali menyadarinya langsung menyikut perut Tsuna yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Haru.

"Hei. Haru!" panggil Kyoko dengan riang.

Haru yang tadinya berusaha untuk pura-pura tidak melihat langsung tersentak kaget dan menatap Kyoko-chan yang memanggilnya.

"Uh—hei, Kyoko-chan," balasnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Karena merasa tidak enak, dia pun memberaikan menatap Kyoko-chan dan tanpa sengaja juga menatap Tsuna-kun.

"Um—hei, Tsuna-kun," kata Haru sambil menatap ke bawah.

Kyoko dan Tsuna bertukar pandang bingung. _Aneh,_ pikir Tsuna pada dirinya. Dia mengenal Haru sebagai orang yang berterus terang dan tidak pernah malu, well, saat pertama kali mengenalnya, dia kira gadis itu tidak punya urat malu.

"Kau kenapa? Kau sakit, Haru?" tanya Kyoko-chan yang langsung menghampirinya dan memegang keningnya. "Aneh. Kau tidak deman. Apa kau sakit perut?" tanya Kyoko-chan yang juga bingung dengan Haru yang terus menerus menatap tanah.

"Er.. itu—tadi, aku dipanggil guru sejarahku karena tidak memerhatikan saat di kelas, dan aku jadi telat satu jam dari jam pulangku yang biasanya. Well, Ibuku pasti akan menghawatirkanku di rumah. Aku.. pulang dulu ya, Kyoko-chan, Tsuna-kun," katanya cepat.

Dia tidak tahu apakah itu alasan yang cuku masuk akal, tapi itu memang yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tanpa meminta izin dari Kyoko dan Tsuna, dia pun dengan cepat melangkah pergi.

"Tsuna-kun," panggil Kyoko yang melihat Tsuna melamun.

"Ya, Kyoko-chan?"

"Apa pikiranmu sama denganku?" tanya Kyoko curiga.

"Ya, Haru aneh."

.

.

.

.

.

Haru terus berlari dan berlari. Langkahnya-langkah cepatnya membawanya ke dekat taman, dan larinya yang tidka stabil pun membuatnya tersandung batu dan menimbulkan bunyi—**bruk!**—keras.

"Hh..," dia menyentuh pergelangan kakinya. Matanya memanas, dan air mata pun menetes. Pandangannya mengabur saat air mata itu membendung, dan mulutnya bergetar.

_Kenapa? Kenapa sakit ini ada di dadaku, bukan di kakiku?_ pikirnya dalam hati. Dia terisak. Dia tidak tahu kenapa sakitnya berada di dadanya padahal yang tersandung adalah kakinya.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa sakitnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Dia tidah tahu kenapa sakitnya di kaki tidak terasa.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa air mata terus menetes.

Dan dia tidak tahu kenapa tubuhnya bergetar hebat hanya karena tersandung.

Dan dia tidak mau tahu kenapa semua sakit ini terkumpul di dadanya.

Dia takut.

Takut untuk mengetahui rasa ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat dia sampai di rumah, wajahnya sudah tidak terlihat sama. Matanya bengkak, dan darah terlihat dari lututnya. Jalannya pincang dan bajunya kotor. Dia terlihat bodoh dan terlihat menyedihkan.

Dia menarik badannya ke lantai dua, ke kamarnya. Dengan mengandalkan kaki kanannya, dia bertumpu pada pegangan tangga dengan kedua tangannya.

Ruang tamu masih sepi, pasti Ibu dan Ayahnya belum pulang. Dia tidak mau mereka melihatnya seperti ini juga. Jadi dengan cepat dia membawa dirinya ke kamar.

Tangannya terjulur untuk membuka pintu kamarnya saat tiba-tiba saja kamar yang gelap jadi terang dan semua orang di dalamnya berteriak dengan semangat, 'surprise!'.

Tapi dia diam di tempat. Dia melihat sekelilingnya. Orang-orang yang disayanginya, beberapa teman baiknya dari sekolah, dan kedua orang tuanya. Dan juga Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn, Ryouhei, Kyoko-chan, dan Tsuna-kun, dan masih banyak lagi.

_Apa yang mereka lakukan di sini? _pikirnya dalam hati.

Tanpa sadar setetes air mata meluncur ke pipinya yang kotor dengan tanah. Semua senyum orang-orang yang ada di sana pun berubah menjadi tatapan tidak percaya saat mereka melihat baju kotor Haru dan darah pada lututnya. Tidak lupa tangisan Haru yang semakin besar.

Isakannya semakin menjadi-jadi dan dia terduduk saat kakinya lemas.

"Haru," kata Ibunya yang langsung menghampirinya dan memeluknya. "Happy Birthday, nak."

"Tanjoubi Omedetou, ne, Haru," bisik Ayahnya di telinganya yang ikut memeluknya yang terus terisak. Di belakang mereka orang-orang ikut berjalan mendekat untuk memeluknya.

"Ta-tapi... kenapa?" tanya Haru bingung. Ulang tahunnya seharusnya sudah lewat. Bahkan in isudah lewat dua minggu dari hari ulang tahunnya.

"Karena kami tidak sempat merayakannya," kata Ibunya sambil tersenyum hangat. Dia berkaca-kaca dan langsung memeluk ibunya.

Ibu dan Ayahnya selalu sibuk bekerja, sampai selama beberapa tahun terkhir, ulangtahun Haru tidak pernah dirayakan. Dia senang. Senang bukan main atas rencana orangtuanya ini. Tapi bukan hanya itu alasan dia menangis. Tapi Tsuna-kun dan Kyoko-chan yang hadir dan terus bergandengan tangan sejak dia datang dan sejak semua orang mengatakan, 'surprise!'.

Kenapa semua ini harus datang secara bersamaan?

Rasa senang dan sedih ini bercampur menjadi satu.

Haru tersenyum miris. Dia tidak menyangka hal ini membuatnya tersenyum dan menangis secara bersamaan. Yah, dia sekarang yakin. Dia tidak perlu menyatakan perasaannya. Karena biar bagaimanapun, Tsuna-kun dan Kyoko-chan adalah sahabatnya. Dan akan selalu jadi sahabatnya. Dia tidak akan merusak hubungan mereka atau apa pun. Dia akan memendamnya. Biar waktu membuat lukanya kering.

Dia akan ikut berbahagia, untuk sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

The End

_Thanks buat semuanya. Ini chapter terakhir dari Sakit. Well, bisa dibilang, first story that I ever finished. Lol

Dan beribu maaf buat semuanya yang udah nunggu ini. maaaaaaaaaaaaaaf! Dan Author pamit dulu ^O^


End file.
